The Courage King
Cast: * Young Simba - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Adult Simba - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Young Nala - Filly Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Adult Nala - Adult Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Timon - Blu (Rio) * Pumbaa - Alex (Madagascar) * Mufasa - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Sarabi - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Scar - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Shenzi - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Banzai - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Ed - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Rafiki - Darwin (The Wild Thornberrys) * Zazu - Iago (Aladdin) * Sarafina - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Quotes: * Alex/Pumbaa:'' ''Drop him! (Cat R. Waul/Banzai and Queen Chrysalis/Shenzi turns to Alex/Pumbaa was angry) * ''Cat R. Waul/Banzai: Hey who's a Lion? * 'Alex/Pumbaa': What are you talking to me? * 'Blu/Timon': Uh-oh, they call him a Lion. * 'Alex/Pumbaa':'' Are you talking to me? * ''Blu/Timon:'' Shouldn't done that. * ''Alex/Pumbaa:'' Are you talking to ME?! * ''Blu/Timon:'' Now, they're in for it. * ''Alex/Pumbaa:'' They call me MR. LION! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! * (Alex/Pumbaa charge at Queen Chrysalis/Shenzi and beat them up) _______________________________________________________________________________________ * ''Chief/Mufasa:'' Randall Boggs! My brother, help me!... (Randall Boggs/Scar grabbed Chief/Mufasa as the king yelped and growled) * ''Randall Boggs/Scar:'' Long live the king! Scenes: * The Courage King Part 1 - "The Circle Of Life" * The Courage King Part 2 - Randall Boggs and Chief's Conversation * The Courage King Part 3 - Patch's First Day * The Courage King Part 4 - "The Morning Report" * The Courage King Part 5 - Randall Boggs and Patch's Conversation * The Courage King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" * The Courage King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Courage King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Courage King Part 9 - The Stampede!/Chief's Death/Patch Runs Away * The Courage King Part 10 - Randall Boggs Takes Over Priderock * The Courage King Part 11 - Meet Blu and Alex * The Courage King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Courage King Part 13 - Randall Boggs and Iago's Conversation * The Courage King Part 14 - Relax in Stars/He's Alive? * The Courage King Part 15 - Twilight Sparkle Chases Alex/The Reunion * The Courage King Part 16 - "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" * The Courage King Part 17 - Courage and Twilight Sparkle's Argument/Courage Meets Darwin/Courage's Destiny * The Courage King Part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Blu & Alex's Distraction * The Courage King Part 19 - Courage Confronts Randall Boggs/Courage Finds the Truth/The Big Battle * The Courage King Part 20 - Courage Vs. Randall Boggs/Randall Boggs' Death/A Happy Ending in Pridelands * The Courage King Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1: "Busa Simba") * The Courage King Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2: "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion King Fanmake